inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mach Tiger
Mach Tiger (マッハタイガー, Mahha Taigā) é o Time Representante da Tailândia no Football Frontier International Vision 2. Info Eles foram introduzidos pela primeira vez como adversário do Inazuma Japão nas semifinais. O Inazuma Japão não tinha ideia sobre seus pontos fortes e fracos, mas a única coisa que eles sabiam era que eles derrotaram o Desert Lion com um placar de 5-0. Durante a primeira metade da partida, Mach Tiger foi capaz de usar contadores fortes porque Yam Boapan e Napa Ladam, o capitão da equipe, foram capazes de parar Inazuma Japão com seu hissatsu Death Scythe Middle. No segundo tempo, no entanto, Mach Tiger começou a jogar de forma mais ofensiva e usou uma tática onde eles pularam no ar, mudando seu padrão de ataque habitual para confundir Inazuma Japan. No jogo, eles podem ser desafiados novamente na rota do alienígena espacial em Sazanaara, como a quarta equipe na rota certa. Todos os membros estão no nível 28. Uniforme O uniforme é composto por uma camisa amarela com gola, aros nas mangas e ombros laranja, calções laranja com aros amarelos e meias cor de laranja. O uniforme do guarda-redes é uma camisola verde com mangas azul-esverdeadas, calções verde-azulados com aros verdes e meias azul-petróleo. Toda a equipe usa chuteiras brancas e amarelas. A braçadeira de capitão, assumida por Napa Ladam, é verde claro. Plot Mach Tiger fez sua estréia oficial no episódio 12 de seu jogo contra o Japão Inazuma. Antes da partida começar, Napa Ladam sarcasticamente disse a Matsukaze Tenma que ele estava surpreso que Inazuma Japão chegou tão longe, mas ele também avisou que Mach Tiger seria o vencedor da partida. Quando o pontapé inicial começou, o atacante Tamugan Jar de Mach Tiger imediatamente driblou para frente, passando facilmente por Tenma, Kusaka Ryuuji e Manabe. Embora Tamugan tenha sido parado por Einsatz de Shindou Takuto, Napa sorriu presunçosamente em resposta. Quando Inazuma Japão contra-atacou, Mach Tiger permaneceu em suas posições, nem mesmo tentando detê-los. Apenas quando Tenma tentou passar a bola para Tsurugi Kyousuke, Napa mostrou suas habilidades de Muay Thai como ele interceptou a bola no ar. Ele então fez um passe longo para Tamugan, que então passou pela defesa do Inazuma Japão facilmente, mas não conseguiu marcar um gol desde que Ibuki Munemasa foi capaz de pegá-lo. Inazuma Japão tentou atacar mais uma vez, mas Yam Boapan conseguiu roubar a bola saltando. Mach Tiger deu a seus adversários um tempo difícil, parando-os continuamente, impedindo-os de atacar. No entanto, Mach Tiger também foi constantemente parado pela defesa do Inazuma Japan. Apenas quando Mei Chapati fez um lançamento, Inazuma Japão decidiu usar Kami no Takuto FI para quebrar a defesa de Mach Tiger. No entanto Tenma, que estava na posse da bola, foi parado em suas trilhas por Napa. Napa então assumiu uma postura de luta de Muay Thai, intimidando Tenma. Apenas quando Napa estava prestes a roubar a bola, Tenma rapidamente recuou desde que ele advertiu por Tetsukado Shin para cuidar de suas pernas. Napa então sorriu para Tenma depois de ver seu rosto chocado. Mach Tiger continuou em vantagem na primeira metade da partida, juntamente com o seu hissatsu Killer Elbow, Death Scythe Middle e Ivory Crash. No entanto, depois de Morimura Konoha ter usado Konoha Roll, Kusaka mudou para seu modo de furor para usar Kyoubou Head eo resto dos membros do Inazuma Japan começou a entender as táticas de Mach Tiger, o jogo terminou empatado entre os dois times. Durante o intervalo, o treinador Rasiree Saranyu ficou irritado e disse que o resultado da partida determinaria o destino da equipe, mas Inazuma Japão estava agindo de forma despreocupada. Napa, em seguida, tranquilizou-a, dizendo que eles iriam esmagá-los em pedaços. Enquanto ele dizia isso, ele flexionou seus músculos quando veias grossas e anormais começaram o show em seu bíceps. Logo antes da segunda metade da partida, no episódio 13, Napa mostrou que Mach Tiger deveria ser temido. Ele então despediu toda a sua equipe dizendo que eles seriam os vencedores. Assim que o jogo começou, Bark usou golpes de Muay Thai para roubar a bola de Tsurugi e evitar o tackle de Tenma. Ele então passou a bola para Tamugan e os dois avançaram para o gol, junto com Kaulan Sagot. No entanto, Kaolan foi parado por Konoha Roll de Morimura, que fazia parte da estratégia de Manabe e Minaho. O trio foi repetidamente parado pela defesa do Inazuma Japão, até que eles conseguiram superá-lo saltando no ar. Neste momento, Tamugan marcou o segundo gol de sua equipe usando o Ivory Crash. Mach Tiger continuou a usar as suas tácticas, dando mais uma vez ao seu oponente dificuldades. Suas táticas também tiveram um efeito drástico de Manabe e Minaho, que estavam tentando descobrir como pará-los. No entanto, as táticas de Mach Tiger foram expostas e Manabe e Minaho conseguiram enxergá-las. Mach Tiger foi então empatado com Inazuma Japan depois que Udom não foi capaz de reagir rapidamente ao Bicycle Sword de Tsurugi. Eventualmente, Tenma marcou o terceiro e ganhando gol com God Wind para sua equipe e Mach Tiger infelizmente perdeu com uma pontuação de 3-2. No final da partida, Napa caiu no chão, sem acreditar que seu time perdeu quando seus olhos começaram a brilhar em uma cor azul brilhante. Membros #'Udom Keawchay' (GL) #'Yam Boapan' (DF) #'Napa Ladam' (DF/Capitão) #'Nadech Sirilak' (DF) #'Sarana Kukri' (MC) #'Sarit Charat' (MC) #'Nawat Lam' (MC) #'Mei Chapati' (MC) #'Bark Sepakro '(MC) #'Kaolan Sagot' (MC) #'Tamugan Jar' (AT) Tática Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy *Tumbling March Gallery Mach Tiger formation Galaxy 12 HQ.png|Mach Tiger's formation in the anime. Mach Tiger player data.png|Mach Tiger's player data. Mach Tiger game formation.png|Mach Tiger's formation in the game. Mach Tiger Official Site.PNG|Official artwork of Mach Tiger's selective members. Trivia *They defeated Qatar's Desert Lion with a score of 5-0. *Their hissatsu Killer Elbow and Death Scythe Middle are based on Muay Thai moves, a martial art originating in Thailand. They also perform Muay Thai moves during their match against Inazuma Japan. Ver Também *Mach Tiger on the official Japanese site Referencia Trivia *Eles derrotaram Desert Lion do Catar com uma pontuação de 5-0. *Sua hissatsus assassino Elbow e Death Scythe Oriente são baseados em Muay Thai, uma arte marcial originária da Tailândia. Eles também fazem movimentos de Muay Thai durante o jogo contra o Japão Inazuma. Navegação Categoria:Times Categoria:Equipes do Galaxy